


Biscuits in the Library

by darlingsweet, Fialleril



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jedi Temple, Libraries, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slavery (Referenced), post-TPM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril
Summary: A newly apprenticed Anakin meets the Head Archivist of the Jedi Order. It goes much better than he expected. (podfic)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Biscuits in the Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787748) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



Title: Biscuits in the Library

Author: Fialleril

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Star Wars

Rating: G

Genre/Tags: Gen

Length: 0:10:58 Link: [Biscuits in the Library](https://www.mediafire.com/?lwd1ct0y7vz6ltn)


End file.
